Kissue! Anatolia StoryRed River
by Sofuto121
Summary: Kissue! Anatolia Story/Red River/赤河戀影/天是紅河岸 A cute one-shot story about little Prince Deiru's (first son of Kail and Yuri) first word! Set around almost a year after Yuri Ishtar and Kail Mursili's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Anatolia Story/Red River/天是红河- Fan Fiction**

**Original manga by Chie Shinohara**

**Fan Fiction by Sofuto.**

**"Kissue" Part I**

**-starring Princess Yuri, Kail Mursili II, Kikkuri, Iblani**

_A peaceful day at the Imperial Palace Gardens during Yuri's third spring in Hattusa. _

Little Prince Deiru, only six months old, just said his first word, "Kissue!"

Yuri, "Wah! What did you just say Deiru? Come, Kail! Deiru just spoke his first word!"

Kail- "What? He said his first word!" Kail says with a surprise. He quickly dashes out towards the garden where Yuri and Deiru are having a little picnic.

"Councilmen, I apologize, Your Majesty has some personal business to take care of." Ilbani says with a bow.

"Oh, Sir Ilbani, it is most appropriate of course, for I am a fellow father as well! Of course, Crown Prince's first word would definitely be something to be most joyous about! "The Councilmen said with a smile.

"Yes, it is indeed." Ilblani says as he wonders what could possibly come out from the Prince Deiru's mouth. If he did recall, from the preciouses' Tawananna, Mursili Kail's mother. That she said Kail's first word was, "Hugguh!" (Hug!) Yes, even as an infant, Kail was still a mischievous little playboy that liked to receive adoration from others, mainly females.

Back at the garden,

Kail- "So he said his first word?! What did he say?!" Kail says with a face full of anticipation.

Yuri-"Uh…I actually don't what exactly it was..."Yuri said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I guess I was just too excited to have him say it at all. Oh, well. Come Deiru! Let Mommy and Daddy hear what you just said!"

Deiru looked a bit confused, but then he suddenly remembered that he could talk, "Kissue!" He said full of pride, as if he had just accomplished something big.

Kail-"Good job, my boy! I see you followed well in the pursuit of a skilled man!" Kail said with another dumb look of pride similar to his own son, well, as they say, _Like Father, Like Son._

Yuri- "Kissue!? What? You want a kiss? What have you been teaching him while I was away?" Yuri said with a face full of abash as she looked down towards little Prince Deiru.

Deiru looked at Mommy, and wondered what he had done wrong.

Kail- "Oh, come on Yuri! So, the boy wants a kiss, what's so bad about it! He will follow well like his father with his luck with women!" ;) "There's no need to be so harsh on little Deiru, look! He's about to burst to tears!"

Yuri- "What's wrong is that he'll be like you! Fooling with women, and at such a young age!" Yuri looks at Deiru, who looks as if he's going to bawl, "Aw, sweetheart, Mommy didn't mean anything bad towards you, I know it's all big bad Daddy's fault(Shoots Kail a menacing look) Mommy just doesn't want you to turn out like Daddy. Here! Mommy will give you a kiss, a big sweet kiss for little Deiru! "

Yuri adorns Prince Deiru with kisses all over him, tickling him to laughter, as Deiru squirms around, giggling in Yuri's embrace.

For a moment there, Kail almost felt envious towards his own son as he sees him being basked with loving kisses from Yuri. "Hey! What's so bad about turning out like me! I'm King of Hittites! People love me! Especially women!" Kail says with a "humph!" face.

Yuri puts down the little prince, "Fine! If you're the King of Hittites, with numerous female adorers, go spend your spend your time with them at your harem!" Yuri says with a snickering look.

Yuri- "Oh, wait! You **don't **have any other princesses or concubines at your harem! 'Because I'm the only one, _and always will be_ there! Ha!" *Evil cackle* Muhahahaha

Kail replies to this with a crossed face.

Just then, Ilbani and Kikkuri arrives,

"Oh, dear. I thought those two were celebrating Prince Deiru's first word; but instead, they are fighting…tsk,tsk," Ilbani says to Kikkuri.

Kikkuri- "Oh! Prince Deiru said his first word!? Most delightful! I remember when Yazu and Kishu said their first words, and around the same time as well… What was it again?-"

Kikkuri- "Ah! King Kail and Yuri-sama are bickering? Heh~ Even the royal king and queen have relationship troubles…~"

Ilbani-"But not for long, I say. Look."

continued in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued from Chapter 1...**

"Hey! Yuri dear, I already told you before, all those other princesses before was all in the past, as I was desperately trying to find my one true queen! That is, until the Heavens, _(technically Nakia) _brought you to me!" Kail says as he tries to mollify Yuri.

Yuri- "Humph! Well, I'm sure you had real fun 'desperately' searching for your queen amongst all those princesses, eh?!"

Kail- "Aw, come on Yuri darling, don't be like that. And, I _am_ real happy to find out your jealousy for me, means you care for me more than I thought!" He snuggles up to Yuri's behind as he coyly stokes her bum.

Yuri- "Hey! Where do you think your hand is?!" Yuri angrily exclaims at Kail.

At that moment, Prince Deiru was watching the scene, he felt really worried that Mommy and Daddy were angry at each other, and he was afraid they might leave him when they're angry.

Prince Deiru- "No! No! Mama Baba No!"Deiru exclaims loudly cutting off Yuri and Kail's fight as Deiru tries to go run in between them, but he stumbles and fell clumsily.

Yuri and Kail, both felt a moment of shame, and guilt, seeing their son in tears to try to stop their fight.

Yuri- "Aww…Deiru, Mommy and Daddy aren't fighting…we're just talking very loudly…'Yuri says as she rushes over to Deiru to help him up.

Kail- "Yes, there's no way Mommy and I would fight, we love each other so much, right?" Kail winks at Yuri as he goes up behind her, trying to grope her bum again.

Yuri, although a bit flustered by Kail's hand says, "Definitely. We would never do such a thing, Deiru sweetie. And, wow! You've been such a good boy, you've even spoken three new words today! You even called us Mommy and Daddy!"

Deiru looks up at them as he tries to rub his tears, "Welly? No loaud? (Really? No loud? _Which is no more fighting?_)

Kail-'Really, we love each other both very much, as we do with you." Kail says as he reaches down to kiss Deiru on his head. He then grabs Yuri from behind and embraces her along with Deiru and kisses her passionately. "I love you, Yuri."

Yuri replies to his kiss with a blush, "And I love you too, Kail." 3

_And so, the two continues their loving relationship in harmony, as so the rest of the kingdom._

Iblani- "See, I told you it wouldn't last long." Kikkuri- 'You're right. Ah! No! It's almost supper, Ryui and Shala will kill **me **if I don't arrive on time!"

**And so, our tale ends with love buzzing in the air all over the Hittite Empire…**


End file.
